


My Garden’s Keeper

by Sivan325



Series: Middle-earth Express Prompts [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aragorn Angst Yahoo Group, Gen, Middle-earth Express Prompts, Post-RotK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Legolas smiled proudly as he remembered the hobbit’s request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Garden’s Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, the plot is.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Was written for OAA Prompts. _Prompt #73: Garden._

**Ithilien**

Lord Legolas smiled proudly as he remembered the hobbit’s request.

**__**

Flashback

Legolas saw the hobbit walking toward him and noted the fear and hesitation in the Halfling's brown eyes.

“May I do something for you, Sam?” Legolas asked, as he scanned the hobbit’s face.

Sam looked up at the elf, wanted to answer the question, but felt that the elf reject his offer. The hobbit lowered his head, and stared at the green grass where the White Tree stood with pride.

“Sam?” Legolas asked, and watched the hobbit closely with his blue warm, “You can tell me everything.”

The hobbit raised his head slowly, and noticed the fear of rejection in Sam’s silver eyes.

The hobbit nodded, and opened his mouth, struggling to find the right words.

“I…I wanted to ask… and offer my assistance if you would like, Master Elf, to… to be your garden’s keeper, and to care too of those beautiful flowers and trees, if I may?” Sam asked, turning his gaze from Legolas’s crystal eyes, and found the White Tree with fascinated light.

Legolas smiled and said, “I will be honored, though I have only one request to you as well.”

“What is it?” Sam asked with excitement.

“When you decide to come at Ithilien bring your family with you.”

****

End of Flashback

And now as he stared at the hobbit, nodded his head, as he was pleased with the hobbit’s offer.

His garden was filled with fascinating flowers; there was a cry of life for both elves and hobbits, as even Gimli seemed relaxed for once in the midst of Mother Nature.

****

The End!


End file.
